ATV (Turkey)
Satel TV 1992-1993 ATV Turkey was launched on August 20, 1992 as Satel TV. When ATV Turkey was started as Satel TV, it began as a local TV station which began its expiremtal test transmissions with its first logo consisting of an orange rectangle which has a uppercase-letter "S" at the bottom on the middle of the rectangle, with the other four uppercase-letters "A", "T", "E", and "L" appear to the right of the letter "S" with its rectangle. However, this logo is short-lived. ATV Turkey 1993-1998 On July 12, 1993, Güneri Cıvaoğlu became the anchorman of the station which was renamed to ATV Turkey and began its regular demo programming in Ankara and Istanbul, by expanding later to all Turkey and also removing its first logo and replacing with a second new logo which is a minor update of its previous first logo that replaces the uppercase-letter "S" with a lowercase-letter "a" that gives up of being at the bottom on the middle of the rectangle and shall instead become at the top on the middle of the rectangle by removing the 4 uppercase-letters "A", "T", "E", and "L" away from the logo and replace it with two lowercase-letters "t" and "v". Also, the orange rectangle is not thin anymore and it goes fat and it gets shorted a little bit by tuning its orange color low. By September 9, 1993, ATV Turkey gave up of being a local TV station and should instead become an terrestrial TV channel, so it could be able to begin official broadcasting with its 1993 logo handling in charge of 6 years from September 9, 1993 to December 31, 1998. 1999-2007 On January 1, 1999, to coincide its New Year's celebration of 1998/1999, ATV Turkey slightly modified its 1993 logo by making the orange rectangle become a little more shorter and also turn into 3D including the lowercase-letters "a", "t", and "v" which are also turning into 3D and are a bit more glossy than the previous one. This logo were in usage of 8 years from January 1, 1999 to March 17, 2007, and finally, it was discontinued on March 18, 2007. ATV Turkey Logo (1998-2006).png|2D version 2007-2010 On March 18, 2007, ATV Turkey renewed its network logo for the third time as the rectangle changes its color to brown and goes into 4D with the lowercase-letters "a", "t", and "v" gets redesigned in a new style. This time, the Istanbul-based design agency Dreambox were in charge of the rebrand when this logo are taking control of 3 years from March 18, 2007 to June 11, 2010. 2010-present On June 12, 2010, ATV Turkey adopted its current logo by to go on-air with its new identity. This time, the current logo featured the rectangle which reverts its color back to orange that causes the word "tv" to minimize down to small size and also the letter "a" is still not the same at this.Category:Television channels in Turkey Category:ATV (Turkey) Category:1992 Category:1993